Cardiovascular disease, the major manifestation of which is sudden cardiac death (SCD), has become the top cause of death. Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is universally acknowledged to be the most effective method to rescue patients from cardiac arrest. Given to the fact that evidence has accumulated that even short interruptions in CPR are harmful, the 2010 American Heart Association Guidelines for CPR and Emergency Cardiovascular Care puts an emphasis on immediately resuming CPR after shock delivery rather than evaluating the restoration of spontaneous circulation (ROSC). However, this recommendation neglects the problem of interference between the spontaneous circulation and the chest compression in patients who had ROSC, which may disturb hemodynamics and exacerbate the damage to the heart that could cause heart arrest. There is thus a need to develop a rapid and exact recognition system of ROSC in the CPR process to avoid this problem.